


Who cracks first

by trolalo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolalo/pseuds/trolalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon likes to play games</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No. That's it, man, I'm done with you and your shitty driving.”  
  
Robb crawled over to Theon's Xbox 360 and hit the power button, rolling his eyes as his friend tossed his controller on his back. “ _Ow_. Stop acting like you're twelve, asshole. You can't steer a warthog at  _all_. I wasn't going to spend another mission with you trying to figure out how to stop driving into  _rocks_.”  
  
“Yeah, because you're so much better at it.” Pulling his legs up onto his bed, Theon flopped backwards onto the mattress, his heels digging into the very edge. Even with the thinly veiled annoyance in his voice, he was still wearing a smile. A small one, tucked away in the corner of his mouth. “There's a reason you were riding shotgun. Even though you've got pretty shitty aim, too.”  
  
The other boy followed him up with a clearly unimpressed look on his face, eventually sitting up against the headboard. He rolled his head in Theon's direction and raised a brow. “Yeah, well, I don't get practice by sniper-camping.”  
  
Theon dug the crown of his head into the mattress to look up at Robb, his arched brows. “I don't  _camp_.” Defensive. Offended. Of course he camped. No way was anyone going to buy that, so he finished with a, “You can't exactly kill Brutes with a sniper rifle on foot. But whatever. At least I didn't die a hundred times. An hour.”  
  
Rolling sideways off of the bed, he caught himself before he hit the floor and pushed himself up onto his feet, padding over to the Xbox to retrieve the last two beers still in the heavy plastic rings. Theon pulled one of them out, tossing it into Robb's waiting hands, before taking the last for himself. His smile was still there – damn near ever-present, though it'd gotten wider in the last few moments and carved a dimple in his cheek. “Watching you get your ass kicked is only hilarious for the first few maps.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe if I spent more time shooting twelve year olds over Xbox Live instead of getting laid, I'd be as good as you,” Robb murmured into his beer before taking a long sip. His tone was a little defensive, too, but there was no denying he was joking. Mostly. Theon probably got more action than he did lately. The thought infuriated him on multiple levels.  
  
“Oooh, ouch.” The beer popped and fizzed in his hand before he took a long drink out of the can. “You've been waiting all night to get to use that one, haven't you?”  
  
Theon sat down on the edge of the bed again, shoulders curved inward as he twisted around to glance over at Robb. “It's called 'time management.' That's how I can be the best wing Kings has ever seen, make decent grades, and get laid while still having time to shoot twelve year olds over Xbox Live.”  
  
“Right, sorry. Not like I'm the best Rugby player we have  _period_ , have better grades than you do, and have  _Jeyne Westerling_  trying to get me to go out with her.” Robb paused to take another drink, tapping his index finger on the can even as he settled it against his stomach, held between two hands, bare feet crossed under his legs. “Before you start, I know it's a bad idea. But it'll look fan _tastic_.”  
  
“It'll look typical. And boring.” Theon chuckled at that, somehow maintaining his smile while he took another sip. “Plus, Jeyne's way too good for you. Then again you only ever like people totally out of your league.”  
  
The  _look_  he gave Robb meant only one thing, and they both knew it.  
  
_Me, for example._ _  
__  
_ Robb narrowed his eyes. “Everyone is in my league,” he said after working his tongue over his teeth. “Don't shove your I-can't-deal-with-the-fact-I-want-to-fuck-my-best-friend issues on everyone else. People realize you're an asshole, too.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Theon grinned now, grabbing for his legs to fold them on the mattress again. He loved teasing Robb way too much to just let it rest. Instead, he pushed forward, pulling himself up onto his knees to crawl toward the headboard. “Maybe you'll start to believe it one day. I couldn't want to fuck you less than I do right now; trust me. I could prove it to you.”  
  
“Bull. Shit.” Setting down his beer on the nightstand, Robb shifted onto his knees, sitting back on his heels and facing his friend. “I've never actually  _tried_  to get you, Theon. You wouldn't stand a chance otherwise. I've gone partying with you enough times to know I'm everyone’s wet dream.”  
  
Theon looked at him, his face suddenly absent of expression save for a slight arch of his brows. “I'm not every gay guy, Robb. Way to generalize.”  
  
Robb rolled his eyes. “Oh, don't give me that crap, dude. Just don't. I  _know_  that, okay? I was there when you finally decided to come out to our friends and they  _didn't believe you_.” The entire situation had been so awkward it was almost funny. It would have been if it hadn't been something so personal to his best friend. “Fact: I am an  _incredibly_  hot guy. Fact: if you're a gay guy, you definitely have some appreciation for hot men. Ergo...”  
  
Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling angrily. “What _ever_ , man. You can't prove a damn thing. You'll cave eventually.”  
  
“Yes, I can,” Theon said, his tone full of an almost smug surety. This was a game he knew how to play under unfamiliar circumstances. He'd never considered screwing with Robb to this extent, but he had a point and the strong desire to show him he was right. “I can prove to you right now you'd cave before I ever did. If you're so sure it'd be the other way around.”  
  
“Of course I'm sure.” The heels of Robb's palms dug into the mattress, giving him the leverage to sit back up again. “I don't  _give in_. People always want me more than I want them.” One shoulder bobbed in a lazy shrug. “Can't blame them.”  
  
Theon's eyes went rolling. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Right. Because you haven't been the one getting in my personal space for the past, what? Three years? That's been all me.” Twisting around, he set his beer on the nightstand after taking one last lengthy drink and turning towards Robb again, this time facing him. “We'll  _see_  who caves first. You face me. I face you. First one to touch the other person loses. The end.”  
  
“Gay chicken?  _Seriously?_  The game you play to make half the seniors question their sexuality?” Getting up onto his knees again, Robb scooted even closer than was normal for your average game, giving Theon a smirk and a tilt of his head. “Any other ground rules, Will-of-Steel, or are we just going to wing it until you stick your tongue down my throat?”  
  
“Those are the only rules. I like playing fast and loose with the law; might as well let you  _try_  to seduce me with a few words.” Theon's wide mouth twisted at the corner. “But that means I get to talk, too.”  
  
“Oh, it'll be my  _pleasure_ ,” the shorter boy purred, swiping tongue over his lower lip, heated gaze leisurely making its way all the way down to Theon's thighs. They were up on their knees, Theon a few inches taller, their bodies half a foot apart, maybe more.   
  
Robb moved a little closer, eyes staying focused on his broad chest as he extended his hand, hovering it above Theon's stomach, close enough to feel the heat of his body and vice versa. “Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?” His voice was rougher now, already tinged with the slightest bit of arousal, not that he registered that. “I'd let you top me. You can't tell me you wouldn't get off on drilling me into your bed.”  
  
Instead of laughing at Robb for his offer, Theon stared across at him. It was a game; Robb making it sound like he would be doing him a favor was bait. Bait Theon wasn't interested in taking. So he lifted his hand, too, fingers hovering only an inch away from Robb's forearm. As he spoke, his hand moved upwards, shifting just above his skin. He did have a lot of experience with this game; it was his favorite to play with people who interested him. Not that he'd ever tell Robb that.  
  
“Yeah, I'd get off on it, but that's not a one way street. You'd be the one I was fucking.” His bottom lip snagged between his teeth, only letting go when the tip of his tongue rolled over it. “Hard, too. You just wouldn't feel right once I pulled out.”  
  
Robb swallowed the lump in his throat, chest heaving in a deep breath. He'd seen Theon do this what felt like a million times. Every dirty word, every shift of his hand, every smolder he gave, Robb knew thoroughly just from a few parties. It was different being the one under that gaze. He felt his heart stutter oddly, but it was ignored. This wasn't his first rodeo, either.  
  
“Maybe I'd just have to take matters into my own hands if you left me empty,” he whispered, dilated eyes looking up at him through thick lashes. His plush lips parted as he rose up further and leaned in, fingers ghosting dangerously close to the skin of Theon's inner wrist. There was a sharp intake of breath – his own – and he passed his tongue over his lips, letting out a quiet, unforced  _mm_. “Fingering myself, moaning your name. There's a good chance I've already had practice doing both.”  
  
Theon wasn't a good liar. There was a good chance that later on he'd have to admit just how dry his throat went at having Robb so close. Hopefully he wouldn't ask.  
  
“I hope so.” He pitched his voice lower and tilted his body closer to Robb's, his eyelids drifting down though the line of sight was never broken. “If you hadn't, you wouldn't have any window of comparison when I get my fingers in you, too. Working you just as hard and then getting your dick in my mouth.” His hand moved from Robb's arm to his face, his fingertips twitching so close to Robb's skin. “Bet you haven't done that on your own. And you've never been sucked off by someone who knows what it feels like.”  
  
A moan left him. One Robb quietly stifled with a bite of his lip, but the damage was done. Theon was smirking, a dimple carved deep into his cheek. He was being fucked by his friend's eyes. He could feel it. It made his body clench and ache and his cock twitch. He wanted to be touched so badly, he let himself brush the palm of Theon's hand as he shifted closer. They both shared a look, but neither said a thing about it.  
  
Robb pointedly ignored the flutter of far more innocent butterflies at the sensation and focused on getting the lustful ones back.  
  
“I  _want you_ ,” he rasped, voice so heavily laced with arousal he could hardly recognize it any longer. It started out as a ploy, but it didn't take Robb long to realize he was being completely honest. “Please. Forget the game. You- you make me so hard. I  _need_  to know what that feels like. Fuck--  _fuck_ , your mouth is so--” He lifted his hand, mouth falling open as he nearly brushes his fingers over Theon's lips, still playing by the rules, but wanting more than anything to just  _crack_. “I just want your cock in me, Theon.  _Fuck me_ , I swear I'll never even mention it. Just. Fucking.  _Take me_.”  
  
Right under Robb's fingertips, Theon's tongue ran over his bottom lip. His eyes were so dark Robb couldn't see how blown his pupils were, even despite his brightly lit room. In his head, Robb was just screwing with him. It sounded real. Felt real. But he couldn't get himself to look down between his legs to see if it  _was_  real. This was a game, and Robb was naturally good at just about anything. All it took was knowing the rules.  
  
“Maybe I'd want you to mention it,” Theon drawled out before chewing on his lip again. He released it slowly, eyes flicking over Robb's face. “Maybe I'd want it to happen more than once. In this bed, in your car, in the locker room. If you let me fuck you, I'd wanna tell  _everybody_. Especially fucking Jeyne.” Theon whispered over Robb's mouth  
  
That was enough to finally break Robb's competitive streak.  
  
Whatever inhibitions the captain of the Rugby team might've had at seeming desperate or giving away just how badly he  _really_  wanted his best friend completely disappeared in the wake of images of Theon fucking him anywhere and everywhere and  _everyone_  knowing about it.  
  
His hands grabbed Theon's face, cupping his jaw, and before the taller boy could even register what was going to happen, Robb was pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, sliding forward until their bodies were pressed together and Theon could feel just how hard he was, erection pressing up against his stomach. Already split lips opened further to accommodate his friend's lower lip, sucking on it roughly and reciting a mantra of  _pleasedon'tpushmeaway_  in his head.  
  
Theon responded in turn. His body was already running hot, and he was harder than he'd been in months, forcing his hips to rock forward when he felt Robb's bulge against his stomach. The pressure of his cock rubbing against Robb's thigh forced a moan into his mouth, quieted when Theon's tongue pressed into his mouth.  
  
Neither of them wanted the other to pull away. Not after being so close, hearing what Robb had to say and realizing that maybe it wasn't all the game. Maybe some of it was the truth. If Robb was willing to lose at anything, there had to be some sincerity behind his words.  
  
That was enough.  
  
That was enough for Theon to grip his shoulder and push him back, but not away. Enough to hook a leg around him and flip him over onto his back, a surprised look registering only to melt into nothing but closed eyes and blotchy red cheeks when he straddled his hips. Pressing his hand to Robb's chest, Theon stared down at him, lips parted and red and his blue eyes fierce. “You still want me to fuck you?”  
  
Robb's hands shot out to the other boy's hips, gripping tightly as his body reacted to everything. The way the bulge of his cock brushed against his ass before he lifted his hips up more, his piercing eyes, the low rumble of his voice and a cock as hard as his own.  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
The word was little more than a breathy moan, but just in case Theon didn't hear him, he grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him closer. “God, you- you  _have_  to. Don't leave me like this Theon, I need you  _in me_. Nn- _never_  been this hard.” Robb slid his hands up Theon's shirt, over the firm musculature, sinking his teeth into his lip as he hitched the fabric off higher, running his fingertips over flesh he saw almost daily but never got to touch.  
  
Theon's hand found Robb's wrist, and he wrapped his fingers around it, sliding Robb's hand away from his stomach. His touch was hot and left a path of warmth in its wake, but he knew he was only doing what he had to do.  
  
As he guided his hand away, Theon leaned down close. So close his chest rubbed against his, hips pressed together, nose nearly brushing against his. When he spoke, his voice was so thin his words might have snapped on his lips if he wasn't careful. But he was careful, pitching it low and slowing his whisper down. “You  _really_  suck at this game.”  
  
All of the tension that had been slowly easing out of him came back in a flash. Theon may have been bigger, but Robb was no lightweight; he shoved him off to the other side of the bed roughly, hurriedly sitting on the opposite side, rolling his aching shoulder, muttering a harsh  _fuck_ under his breath, bowing his head low and lacing his fingers behind it. Robb never felt so stupid in his entire life.  
  
“What?” Theon's voice rose sharper than he intended, and he cleared his throat just after, blinking at Robb's back at the harsh treatment. “Did you think I was gonna change my mind? It was hot, but I'm still not interested.” He could do half-lies. Or half-truths. Or half-anything, as long as he wasn't throwing out statements so wholly wrong they stuck to the roof of his mouth. And he felt bad. There was a definite tug in his chest to match the ache between his legs, but it wasn't about Robb pushing him away. It wasn't about empathy; it was about curiosity and maybe an early twinge of regret. “You  _know_  that, so why are you acting like you don't?”  
  
“Forget it. I get cranky when I get blue-balled. Sorry I pushed you.” The apology was uncharacteristic, but all Robb could think about was getting home. He just needed to get off. Maybe he could call his ex for one more fuck before he went over to Jeyne's to ask her out. This didn't mean anything. It was just a game that went too far because of a few beers and Theon's penchant for rubbing his victory in his face.  
  
He got up and started shoving binders into his backpack. “I should get out of here anyway,” he said, rolling up the practice gear he changed out of and packing it in his gym bag, zipping it up roughly. His throat was burning, making it hard for him to speak, so he kept his lingering thoughts to himself.  
  
“Whatever,” Theon murmured, leaning back against his headboard and curling his arms around his waist. The word wasn't mean-spirited. It wasn't apathetic. It was low-key and rolled off of his tongue as his heels dug into his mattress. He watched Robb's back as he packed his bag back up, and his eyes remained glued to him even after he stood up. He hated feeling like a jerk, so he put on his best little smile and tilted his head to the side when Robb turned around. “I'll see you at school.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
Robb tried to keep his strides steady and even as he left, but by the time he saw the entryway, he didn't even bother saying goodbye to Theon's sister.  
  
He didn't go straight home. There was too much going on in his head. He kept replaying it over and over again, how Theon's hand had felt on his cheek in that accidental brush, the solidness of his body over him, how literally every single inch of his body seemed to ache for his friend's touch.  
  
The line between friend and lover had always been blurry for him. Always. It was difficult not to have feelings for a guy like Theon, and even moreso for Robb. Theon was the only person he really trusted, really felt affection for. It was alien to him, and now he was a jumbled mess. He'd never wanted anything so badly in his entire life, but now as the lust was giving way to shame, he couldn't pinpoint why.  
  
Why would he be stupid enough to think that Theon would  _want him?_  Really, truly want him. It'd never happen. It never will.  _He's your friend, Robb, that's it._ _  
__  
_ It wasn't like he actually wanted a relationship with him anyway. Theon was just... the one that kept getting away, being stubborn. That's all.  
  
They'd get back to school and it'd be like nothing happened. Because nothing  _will_  happen.  
  
Robb sped up and tried not to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment for more:)

“What the hell are you doing?”

Theon laughed when Robb jerked around, pillow in his arm and halfway through situating himself on the floor at the foot of his bed. To sleep? It was barely 2 AM. The party was supposed to last until everyone either left or passed out – likely sometime after sunrise – but here he was, sitting cross-legged on his bed and watching Robb get ready to hit the sack.

Leaving the end of the year party wasn't an easy task, but one he was willing to struggle through when he realized his best friend's mounting agitation. Still, wriggling out of a game of beer pong and then through the thick crowd was more difficult than choosing to get Robb to his car and get them back to his place.

“No way,” Theon said, leaning forward on the edge of his bed to snatch the pillow away from Robb. He threw it back with the others. “You're  _not_ clocking out yet. I have way too much energy.”

 

“You're mandating when I  _sleep_  now?” Robb's irritation from the party hadn't exactly ebbed; his words came out a little harsher than he meant them and he rolled his eyes at himself before he continued, this time with a lighter tone. “I mean, you've already taken in upon yourself to be an overprotective mother bear lately, so, why not?”

Shrugging, Theon flopped onto his back, chin resting on his shoulder and his eyes still locked on Robb. “Come on. I don't want to go downstairs to watch TV, and I'm not even a little tired.”

With a sigh and another roll of his eyes, Robb climbed up on his friend's bed, jerking out one of the pillows under Theon's head and piling it up on the other two behind him so he would have more cushions, pointedly ignoring the pointed  _jerk_  from the other boy.

“So...” Robb searched for words and found none. This was uncomfortable. For the most part, he had blocked out what happened nearly a year ago, but it just wasn't a Kings party if Theon wasn't playing gay chicken with at least one sad individual who thought they could resist him.

 

“Are we doing gossip hour or something? Or a game where I can virtually beat the shit out of you for dragging me to that party?”

Theon pulled himself up in a seated position, the narrowing of his eyes lessening and a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I didn't drag you anywhere, Robb. Jon and Ygritte practically begged you to go. I offered you a ride.” He chuckled under his breath, wriggling back on the mattress until he rested against the headboard. “There's a difference.”

Stretching his legs out, Theon ran his hands over his thighs, fingers digging into the denim around his knees. “I didn't really have any plans. Just wanted you to stay up with me.” Theon smiled, a true smile that was only for Robb

The corner of Robb's mouth picked up in a small smile. “Yeah, alright. I get it.”

Too well, really. Denying his feelings for his best friend had been easier, the loneliness he felt had been intensified a thousand fold and Theon seemed to be the only person to alleviate it, which made it hurt all the more than he had to keep pushing him away.  


“Still champion, huh?” Robb said after a few moments of silence. “Thought that last guy was actually going to break you.”

Theon's immediate response was a quiet, almost embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah, so did I for a second there,” he said, staring down at the foot of the bed instead of looking at Robb. “But that wasn't so much genuine interest as 'I've been single for way too long and it's starting to get to me.'”

It'd been months. After his last boyfriend dumped him and the accident at a club, he hadn't bothered with finding someone else. He hadn't even bothered going back, even after Jon retrieved his fake ID. What was the point? He'd just end up finding someone there too old for him or just not his type and then he'd just get his heart broken again. Or he'd break a heart. And he didn't want that to happen again so soon. So he poured his attention into school and sports and trying to help Robb figure things out.

But he was a seventeen year old guy. He had needs.

“I bet you could kick my ass now. Prey on me while I'm weak.”

Robb ignored the comment, though he couldn't help but shift in his seat after a thrill shot up his spine at the thought. “You're single because you _want_  to be single,” he muttered, staring down at his lap as he started to pick at a patch of dry skin on the side of his thumb. “Two minutes in a club and you'd have a lay. If not a boyfriend.”

“That'd last for, like, two weeks tops,” Theon said, letting his head fall back with a  _clunk_  against the headboard. “Like all the other guys before him with some seriously rare exceptions.” Turning his head to look at Robb, he couldn't help but smirk. It never failed to boost his spirits when Robb pointed out how much game he had. It was the truth, after all. “What about you? Anyone interesting lately?”

The look on Robb's face was enough of an answer, but he verbalized it anyway. “Uh, no? I can't see myself with anyone. For obvious reasons.” That wasn't a total lie. He really couldn't see himself with Theon, no matter how badly he wanted him, physically  _and_  emotionally. “It's been something like six months since I've gotten laid, too. I was  _this close_  ,” he held up his thumb and forefinger a hairsbreadth apart, “to just jumping in a game, but it--” He let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “I wasn't going to humiliate myself.”

Theon's brows raised, his chin resting on Robb's shoulder again. “I just told you you'd probably kick my ass.” There was nothing in his tone that could be taken for a lie. He'd never outright lie to Robb; even his few repetitions of 'you're not my type' weren't completely false. There was truth in them. But people didn't always want to be with  _their type_  . Theon's 'type' was... well, _Loras Tyrell_ , but he never dated anyone anything like him. He'd never even had sex with anyone he considered to be his type.

He pursed his lips as if in thought, though he already knew what he would propose. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. “It's not too late to give it another shot.”

 

“We really need to get you into a program for this game. You're an addict.” Robb scratched his forehead, foot bouncing as he considered his options. He didn't want to go through this again, but this time he was completely prepared for Theon to toy with him. He could do this without getting to far into it; he just had to hold onto that crushing pain he felt when his friend had told him how much he  _sucked_  at the game right after Robb had begged him for sex.

 _It's worth it just for the chance to kiss him again,_ his mind supplied. Robb chewed that over, nodding to himself.

Getting up on his knees, he moved toward the middle of the bed, turning to face Theon, sitting back on his heels for the time being. “Fine. But if this goes to hell, I expect you to leave me alone so I can sleep.”

“Deal,” Theon told him. He crawled over to where Robb was kneeling, sitting cross-legged as he had at the edge of the bed, hands gripping at his shins as he got settled in. He had an idea of how this would go. He knew he'd end up caving the moment Robb opened his mouth to say anything, so he had to think on his feet. And Theon was good at thinking on his feet. It came from so many years playing sports. “But I've got a new rule this time.” When Robb gave him a look, both wary and displeased with this sudden turn of events, Theon laughed. “To keep things fresh. New rule – no talking. The first person who says a word loses. You know my game now; this is only fair.”

The new rules  _sucked._   Robb didn't like being silent, certainly not in this situation. Theon had more...  _everything_  . More body, more heat, more raw sex appeal. He knew he wasn't lacking in any of those areas, but everything felt withered and small compared to his friend.

Well, not  _everything_  , but that was sort of the issue. This wasn't even ground; did Theon just want to see him squirm?

Shrugging, Robb jerked his chin at the boy across from him. “No talking,” he conceded with a nod. “You go first.”

Shifting a little closer, until his knees were only an inch or two away from Robb's, Theon made eye contact and reached out a hand. Considering it was already difficult not to touch him, he knew this game wouldn't last. The fact that he couldn't hold his hand still to save his life added to the fact.

His palm hovered over Robb's thigh, eyes slipping down from his to the shadow his fingers cast over his jeans. Slowly, he began to move, wetting his lips as he concentrated on what it must feel like. He'd felt Robb under him before, but he'd only touched his skin like this once and that had been his cheek. He wondered how much the muscle would give under his hand, the exact shade of pink his skin would turn if he got hot enough. All of this kept him from looking up at Robb, even as he moved from thigh to hip to waist.

Robb tilted his chin up, jaw clenching from the effort it took not to react. He wasn't going to do this again. He wasn't going to give Theon the satisfaction of making him a writhing, moaning mess and just leaving him hard and aching. Every muscle that his friend's hand passed over tensed as if he was really touching him, and the thought of those palms – soft save for calluses from so many athletics over the years – on his thighs was enough to make him stir already.

He took things further, bringing himself so close that if either one of them breathed too deeply, their chests would touch. It didn't count, though. Robb didn't care about so brief a glance, he was too focused on winning. This time, it was his point to prove. So he raised up on his knees, leaning his head in closer until his face was nearly at Theon's neck. He breathed in through his nose, deeply and audibly and let a low noise form in the back of his throat, lips making a wet noise as he passed his tongue over them. His hands drifted up his stomach as well, the same path they had taken the last time. Robb was forced to lean back to manage, and he used it to his advantage, letting the memory of hot, pale skin and hard lines of musculature intensify his blue stare, pupils dilating more and more by the second.

Theon's eyes fell closed after their brief eye contact, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it hard enough to cause a sharp twinge of pain. It helped him concentrate on the movement of his hands instead of the movement of Robb's, instead of the memory of his breath on his throat only seconds before. But he could still feel the warmth running along the curve of his neck, and the sound of his breath echoed in his ears.

The 'game' continued on for a few minutes. Theon's hand moved up the subtle curve of Robb's waist and up around his chest, finally hesitating before moving upwards. Robb took a breath; the pads of Theon's fingers accidentally brushed the apple of his throat. With every movement, his hand twitched more and more. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to pull him forward and kiss him. He  _wanted_  to lose. But was he willing to self-sabotage?

A thick swallow caused Robb's throat to bob against Theon's fingers again, but unlike the taller boy, Robb remained externally unfazed, save for the flush that was starting to build on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Bright blue eyes never once broke their connection to the near-dark blue of Theon's gaze. He kept it even as his friend moved closer, even as he bit his lip, even as he ghosted his fingers over his body. Robb's stare was heated, eyes shaking with pure  _want_  , but the rest of his face revealed nothing and he planned to keep it that way.

Robb's hands went in the opposite direction of Theon's, arms wrapping around his narrow waist to ghost his palms over his ass, eyelids growing heavy at the thought of the tight muscle filling his hands. Bringing his palms around, he hovered them over Theon's thighs before taking one away, using just one to move over the noticeable bulge in his jeans, further down and then further still until he was forced to nearly press his cheek to his friend's chest in order to go further, the heat of his hand just an inch or two away from his goal.

The breath Theon released shook on his lips. He wet them again and finally allowed himself a glance in Robb's direction. But he was so close the glance had no choice but to linger. It lingered and lingered until the glance turned into a stare, a dark one that refused to let go. And before he knew his lips were moving, the words were already out there, already pressed between them.

“Kiss me.”

Robb straightened his posture, lips parted in surprise, mouth shutting again soon after. He almost did it. He almost grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. But just because Theon made up some new rules didn't mean Robb felt like this was a victory.

He shook his head, saying nothing. If a kiss was want Theon wanted, he was going to have to take it himself.

Theon picked up on things easily. Especially with Robb. He knew what to do or say almost on instinct alone, and it very rarely fell through. But his head was clouded and his skin was hot and he could barely think about anything save how much he wanted Robb's mouth on his. Were there any other thoughts? Was there anything else driving him at that point?

“God, Robb,” Theon murmured, the hand still above Robb's neck resting on the slope of it. “Kiss me. Or let me kiss you. I don't care either way. But I'm not gonna just grab you, not after how bad I fucked up last time.”

“Tell me to kiss you one more time,” Robb murmured, voice thick and shaking with desire. He needed to hear it. The words weren't important. They were  _hot_ , but he wanted to hear the roughness of his voice. He needed to know how real this was.

The hand at Robb's neck slipped around to the back and guided him closer, pulling him as Theon leaned in. He only stopped when he felt their foreheads bump together softly, bringing them closer than they'd been in months. There had been comforting hugs, sitting shoulder to shoulder at practice, leaning in to talk to each other at their lab table. But nothing this close. Nothing this intimate.

“I want you to kiss me.”

Robb's hands went to Theon's neck, gently cradling the sides of it as his thumbs ran along his throat. After murmuring a quiet, “Alright,” he finally let his eyes shut, pulling his head back briefly before moving forward, this time their mouths meeting instead of their foreheads.

It just took that first contact to draw a moan from the very tips of his toes, lips splitting to accommodate Theon's bottom lip, arm hooking around the back of his neck to force him deeper into the kiss.

Theon melted into the kiss. Robb's lips were soft. His hands were soft except for a few rough patches. His body was warm. He remembered the last time they were this close like it'd happened days ago. He also remembered how unwilling he was to let go and told himself that wouldn't happen this time.

When he felt Robb pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, Theon shifted on the mattress. The hand on his neck fell to his lap, both arms wrapping around his waist and goading him even closer as his lips parted even more than they already were. The tip of his tongue slid over Robb's full top lip, a quiet, pleased noise sneaking out of his throat when he pulled it into his mouth.

A sharp gasp from the smaller of the two broke the kiss, but it was sealed once more not even a second later. Robb was all too willing to get lost in this moment. Theon's hands heavy on his back, pushing him forward, reminding him of his strength. The urge to be under him again was like a siren's call, almost sickeningly sweet and dangerous and you know all too well it's unwise to follow it, but you do anyway.

A hand slipped up Theon's shirt, just barely enough to brush his fingers over the defined crease of his hip before sliding it around to the small of his back, pulling his hips closer just as he thrust his own hips forward, wrenching a hot moan of his friend's name out of his mouth and into the kiss.

Theon's restraint was admirable on good days when he wasn't lonely or horny or kissing his best friend. But he'd been cornered by all three, and even Robb had more presence of mind than his usual zen self. So instead of waiting and kissing him and touching him, the hands on his back pressed him even closer, fingertips leaving pale circles of pressure near his spine once he'd turned Robb over onto his back.

He slid over with him, arms still wrapped around Robb as his mouth sealed over his again. His body curled above him, and he was content this time. He didn't struggle; he didn't look for a way out. All that mattered was getting his tongue deeper inside of Robb's mouth, and after that, breaking the kiss to whisper a husky, “I want you,” right up against his lips.

It was the hand applying pressure to his spine that made it near impossible for Robb to reply, not the tongue in his mouth, not the firm body digging him into the mattress, though none of those things really helped him think.

“Hand,” Robb rasped. He grunted at Theon's confused look. “Move. Hand. Somewhere other than  _there_  I can't--” The hand moved farther up his back and Robb let out a sigh of relief. “Sensitive.” Two thick brows cinched over his nose as he stared up at his best friend. Arousal was thick in the air; it made Robb's mouth water and hips squirm. Part of him wanted to stop. To ask if this was just a way for Theon to get laid. But he felt like he already knew the answer.

“Then  _take me_  already. Don't you think you've kept me waiting  _enough?_ ” His voice was a low growl, now, fingers digging into his friend's biceps, sliding down his back until he found the hem of his shirt. “Get naked and get  _in me_.”

Theon leaned back, pulling away from him and kneeling on the mattress. His hands went to his shirt and slipped it over his head. Then they were at Robb's, doing the same. Once both of them were on the floor next to the bed, Theon's hands were on his back again. If he was sensitive there, if that's what got him hot, that's what he wanted to do, that's what he did.

Fingertips dug into the soft muscle of the small of Robb's back, rubbing into the flesh as he moved them farther down, face hovering a little more than a foot above his. He didn't want Robb to kiss him yet. He wanted to watch his face for his reaction.

Robb whimpered, face going slack with pleasure as fireworks seemed to set off behind his eyes. He had no idea why that area was his  _spot_  , but with Theon's focused hands he was hard pressed to believe he had any choice in reacting this way, no matter what he touched. 

Mouth falling open, he let out a series of wordless groans, shifting and wriggling against Theon's body, back arching away from his hand just to have the thing follow him and press harder, thumb drawing circles at the very base of his spine. His hips jerked up in response, reveling in the pressure of his cock dragging against hard abs through the confines of his jeans that followed. 

“Theon,  _please_.” He wasn't even sure what he was begging for. “ ** _Please._** ”

The hand on Robb's back dipped down even lower, and the other slipped between them. Theon wasn't concerned with taking it slow, not with Robb pleading with him like this. He could only pull him closer, unbutton his jeans, shut his eyes and suck on his bottom lip when the sound of his zipper filled his ears. It took a moment, but Theon slid Robb's jeans off and onto the floor, his eyes roaming up his thick thighs and to the tight fabric of his boxer briefs.

Theon chewed on his bottom lip as he stared, oblivious to his own jeans until Robb shifted. The movement only served to highlight the sight of his cock straining against the fabric, and it made Theon's mouth water.

His jeans were off and discarded even quicker than he'd removed Robb's. Then he was on top of him, even closer than before. Skin rubbed against skin, and hands ran down arms until they met hands, fingers sliding together without a thought. As Theon kissed a hot, wet trail over Robb's throat, his hands squeezed, and quiet moan of anticipation sneaking out of him.

Robb squeezed right back, whimpering as Theon's lips traveled across his neck and jaw. It felt like he was melting into him with every kiss, every subtle roll of his hips. With a slight movement of his hips, their cocks were soon pressed up against each other, the tiniest twitch of their bodies enough to send a pang of pleasure through his intensely aroused body. 

It felt like his blood was boiling. Robb could hear Theon's heart pounding just as rapidly as his own was, and that gave him confidence. At least, in this, he was wanted. Right now. And that's all he could ask for, all he ever really wanted. 

Pressing his heated cheek against the other boy's, Robb let go of one of his hands, slipping it between him, whispering a  _thank you_  and kissing Theon's ear when he lifted himself up high enough for Robb to be able to slide his hand into his underwear. 

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” he groaned, biting on his lower lip as his fingers curled around Theon's cock. It wasn't like he didn't have a good idea what he was getting into. He'd seen it before, both accidental glances and decidedly  _not_ , but this was different. This was hot and hard and throbbing and Robb spread his legs a little wider just thinking about it inside him.

When he felt Robb's thighs split wider, Theon's hips bucked forward into his hand. The movement brought them even closer together, and Theon's hand was trapped between their bodies, erections pressed against each other even through the thin fabric of their underwear.

“Mmn, let me get them off.” Theon's voice was low and rough, barely loud enough to catch his ears above the noises Robb made and the shifting of bodies and sheets. His hands went to the waistband of Robb's briefs and his fingertips slipped inside. Robb's skin was warm to the touch, and Theon shut his eyes for a moment to let the feeling settle. He was touching him. Finally, after a ridiculously long time of wanting him and not wanting him, he was touching him.

He finally brought himself back, eyes fluttering open and moving to Robb's as he pulled his underwear down, not slowly but carefully. “I want you in my mouth,” he confessed. There was heat in his tone even before he'd pulled them down far enough to see him. “But we'll have to save that for later. Mm, I wanna be inside you first.” Theon leaned down, his forehead pressing against Robb's as he gave his underwear another pull, this time revealing his cock. “Yeah, later. Definitely later.”

Robb reluctantly released his grip on Theon's cock to lift his hips up, allowing his underwear to be taken off completely. And then he was on him again, and now he could feel everything. His skin was ultra sensitive, blood pulsing beneath his it, leaving his cheeks, neck and chest flushed and the rest of his burning hot. It was too much. He was tired of being quiet and he was tired of letting that moment a year ago dictate how he was acting now. 

His hands rubbed their way down Theon's back until he was able to grip onto his ass, the tight muscles flexing under his waiting hands, causing him to smirk. Then there was a ripping noise and a tug and Robb's grin only widened further when he held the tattered remains of Theon's underwear in his claws, throwing them to the floor, reverting the shift before returning his hands to their place, forcing the boy's hips forward, pulling a moan out of both of them. “Nngh,  _God_  , Theon, get the lube and start fingering me.” Robb's hips rolled again, deliberately and smoothly, back arching to get even closer to him. “I want to take all of you.”

Not one to ignore such a statement, Theon gave him a quick kiss before sliding his hands under his arms and dragging him up to the top of the bed to set him against the pillows.

There was lube in his nightstand. Lube, condoms, and a book, all tucked away and untouched for the past few weeks due to finals. But he knew exactly where they were; he retrieved the bottle of lube in no time and was already pouring some onto his index and middle finger when he tucked himself between Robb's legs. “Tilt your hips up a little,” he murmured, closing the top and dropping it beside him. When he complied, Theon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and slid his fingers downward.

The lube spread around Robb's entrance, and Theon clutched onto his waist with his other hand to keep from rocking his hips. He rubbed a circle around his asshole, tongue slipping out of his mouth to roll over his bottom lip as he watched. Only when the boy under him was clearly relaxed did he slide his forefinger inside of him to the first knuckle, the rest of it waiting until he was sure Robb wasn't having any doubts.

A shaky breath left Robb body, one he couldn't help but laugh through. “Theon I wasn't-- mm, I wasn't  _lying_  last time. I've fingered myself. Thinking about you” It was impossible for him to work his hips much with Theon's hand pinning him down, but he did what he could to encourage him by squeezing. “Thanks for thinking about me, but I'm pretty committed to the whole I'm-not-going-to-be-able-to-walk thing by bottoming for you.”

Theon smiled at him, a soft, dimpled thing he couldn't help. Doing this with the thought of Robb doing the same at the back of his head would be difficult. It was something he'd definitely have to revisit later. Once he could breathe.

“Alright,” he said, the smile finally fading into a look of determination. Fingering Robb was an unbelievable experience. Everything about this happening was unbelievable, but seeing him on his back with his thighs spread, one and then two fingers sliding into him, was on another level entirely. The look on his face threatened to distract Theon from what he was doing; he'd never seen a blissed out expression that hot. Never. Something about his mouth and his blue eyes, auburn curls and his gorgeous neck and mottled skin drove Theon crazy in the best ways.

When he was ready, Theon could barely touch himself without taking in a sharp breath. He never realized it was  _possible_  to be this hard. At least it made simple work of stroking himself to distribute the lube over the length of it was a heroic task in and of itself.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Theon guided Robb closer to him until he was resting low on his thighs. Having him near would make this easier, but it would also make it more intimate. He  _wanted_  to be close to Robb. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, to bury his face in Robb's neck and let every other sense come alive once he closed his eyes. Maybe that was how it would happen. He wanted it to.

“Ready?”

Robb wasn't entirely sure he was. It wasn't Theon's size, or the act itself. Sex never made him nervous. It was the soft look in Theon's eyes and the nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling that  _maybe_  this wasn't just sex and  _maybe_  that thing that seemed so implausible twenty minutes ago wasn't actually that farfetched. 

Still, he nodded, rubbing his hands up and down Theon's arms. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I think I am.” 

The brief twitch of a smile that graced Theon's lips made his heart ache. He could feel he was nervous. It was in the tension between his shoulders and the way his breathing quickened, in how his heart stuttered and how his eyes never settled on one place for long. 

“Are you?” Robb's voice was uncharacteristically soft, hands rubbing at the muscles of his shoulders.

Theon answered with a nod, too. Robb watched as he grabbed onto his erection, keeping himself steady as he pressed inward. The boy under him kept his breath slow as he felt himself relenting to the pressure, stretching him inch by inch. It didn't take long for Robb to ask him to stop; he was halfway in, maybe less, and he needed a moment to find his footing, catch his breath, and... 

“Come here,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Theon's neck, guiding him down and seemingly going for a kiss, only to brush the sides of their noses together, leaving himself open-mouthed and breathing heavy against Theon's lips, letting out a moan when his body forced him to tighten around his cock before relaxing once more. “Hurts,” he admitted through a strained voice. “But it's  _sogood_. Needed this. You. I need you.” He was rambling, nigh incoherent, and he could hardly think straight. Theon was inside of him, holding him, maybe even loving him. This wasn't the time for a censor.

Theon's heart thrummed unbearably loud in his ears, but even the racing beat seemed to quiet when he heard Robb's voice, when he deciphered what he had to say.

“I needed you, too.” His voice was thick, and he stumbled over his words, a wrinkle between his brows as he strove to focus, to stay still, to pace himself until he could continue forward. Instead of moving forward again, Theon slowed himself down, his lips pressing a clumsy kiss against Robb's mouth. “You feel...  _amazing_. God, I've wanted this for so long. I was such an idiot to keep pushing you away. Even you didn't deserve that.”

“Yeah, I did.” Robb's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan that rumbled deep in his chest as he brought his legs up around Theon's thighs, then up further until his heels were pressing into the small of his back. “I deserved it and I don't want to talk about how much-- how much I deserved it, Just--” His cock slipped in deeper and Robb gasped. Had Theon's body not been pinning him to the mattress, he would have arched right off it.

“There. Oh, ff--  _right there_.” Robb flexed around him again, whimpering more from pleasure this time, the pain having lapsed into a dull ache that was steadily disappearing the more Theon rolled his hips. “God, baby, please don't stop, please don't,  _please_.” He was too blissed out of his mind to notice the endearment, too focused on the pleasure to think about what it meant, and too stubborn to think on Theon's words right now. He didn't want to think ever again. He just wanted Theon.

Luckily, Theon didn't give him time to think. He knew Robb better than anyone, even Robb half of the time, and he knew what happened when thoughts turned negative. He didn't want that. Not right then, not ever. So he pressed forward, slowly sliding deeper and deeper inside of him until his hips hit the back of Robb's thighs.

Theon's entire body trembled and shook. The pleasure was overwhelming, and it forced him to shut his eyes and bite onto his bottom lip. Eventually even that couldn't keep him quiet. When his lips split, he moaned long and loudly, body pressed so firmly against Robb's that burying his face in his neck was no difficult task. His chest rubbed against his with every breath, lips shaking over the skin of his collarbone before pursing in a kiss.

Robb asked him not to stop, so he didn't. After the moment he took to gather himself, Theon began moving. Each movement was a slow roll, drawing him only some of the way out of Robb before pressing just as deep again.

The smaller boy made no attempt to hide how good everything felt. 

A hand went to the nape of Theon's neck, nails scratching at the short hairs, pressing him to the crook of his neck and keeping him there. The feel of his breath was memorizing; it was hot and damp and seemed to stick to his skin while being all too fleeting at the same time, but that explained everything about this night. 

Robb could already feel a coiling in his belly and each time Theon's cock brushed against that spot inside him it only tightened, causing him to cry out. Sometimes wordless, sometimes a curse, and sometimes the name of the only person he's ever truly wanted, the boy that was finally above him, over him,  _inside_  him. Nothing had ever felt so right and it only made Robb dig his nails in deeper, clawing at bicep and neck alike, though his legs loosened. The flats of his feet pressed into the mattress, giving him enough leverage to start thrusting back properly, changing then angle enough to make his entire body quiver and for Theon's name to claw its way out of his throat in a desperate, needy whine.

As the rock of Theon's hips grew less and less fluid, so did everything about him. Robb's name broke on his tongue. His breath became a slew of pants instead of slow inhales and exhales. Even his fingers twitched where they held onto Robb's body, unable to keep still and tingling.

“I'm close,” he said with a gasp, a thrust of his hips pressing him upwards and closer to Robb's mouth. The proximity drove him into a kiss, his tongue sliding between Robb's full lips without hesitation as his body sped up on its own. He couldn't control it – the primal drive to finish, to pursue the thing that made him feel good to the very end as quickly as possible. Before he knew it, his fingers were in Robb's curls and his shoulders were hunched over, his frame swallowing the boy beneath him whole. “Oh G-God.  _Robb_.”

He answered the call of his name by leaning up to suck roughly on Theon's earlobe, only to pant against the outer shell, body jerking and rolling off-tempo with his lover. 

“Me, too,” Robb moaned, hands skimming over the muscles of Theon's back until he reached his ass, using all his strength to bury his cock deep inside him. “Stay.” He couldn't think about anything else but getting off, and for that he needed Theon's cock in him, this deep, making him feel like he was full to bursting. It was only then that he moved, that his entire lower back down to his legs started rolling in a wave, sliding Theon out of him just an inch or two only to have him buried balls deep a moment later.

“Look at me.” His blue eyes were threatening to close just from the pleasure; Theon had started to move in time with him, and that only made it more unbearable. Every ridge of his hard stomach was causing delicious friction on his cock trapped between the two of them. But he had to focus. This was important. “I want to watch you come. I need to see your face when you come in me. Don't look away.”

Theon's heart stuttered in his chest, and he bit down on his bottom lip, nodding as he drew his face just far enough away for Robb to watch him. He wanted to be kissing him, to come with his tongue in his mouth and his heavy breaths on his face. But this was just as good, if not better.

One of the hands curled around the back of Robb's head slid forward until it rested on the side of his face instead, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the apple of his cheek as he continued to roll his hips. He never drew back. He never slipped out of him. He never moved more than an inch. He remained balls deep within Robb and simply rocked his hips, watching as each thrust caused the gorgeous guy beneath him to bounce a little on the mattress.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to grow too much. The tightness in the pit of his stomach snapped and filled his body with a different heat as he came, his features distorting and eyes very nearly closing at the sensation. But they didn't. They held Robb's as Theon's moan transformed into a whimper.

That was enough for him. He needed the connection of a kiss gave just as badly as Theon did, so the moment his eyes nearly shut, Robb did the rest, bringing his lips crashing upon his, tongue probing deep in his sweet mouth. His hips kept rolling and bucking as Theon's orgasm flowed through him, the noises he made only drove him on further and faster until he finally went toppling over the edge with him, kissing him harder as thick ropes of come shot out over his own stomach, and Theon's as well inside him. 

Even as their orgasms died down, Robb didn't let go of the kiss. Letting go meant this was over. Letting go meant talking. Letting go meant he might never have this again. So he kissed, and kissed, and kept kissing, tongue hot and lips hotter, sucking and twisting and biting until the heat of his release finally dissipated and allowed for slower, sweeter exchanges. He preferred those, he found, gentle sucks of the tongue and lip and the soft noises Theon would make in the back of his throat 

Robb never wanted to let go.

Theon found that didn't, either.

But necessity drove them apart eventually. Falling asleep still inside of him with come gluing them together seemed appealing to neither of them, and it was Theon who stood up on shaky legs to clean them up. He disappeared into the bathroom attached to his bedroom for a few minutes. Robb heard the water running, his eyes still closed, and soon felt a cool, wet cloth against his stomach.

Neither of them wanted to let go, so they held onto each other again once Theon returned to bed, lights off and dug down deep beneath the rumpled covers. They didn't say a word about what had happened, only shared whispers of goodnight. Robb's word hit the chilly air in front of his face, and Theon's sunk into the skin on the back of Robb's neck as he pulled him closer.

 

 

 

They would talk about what this meant in the morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It took Robb a full ten minutes to register the arm around his waist.

Then, it was the warmth at his back, the puffs of air being blown against his neck, the way Theon's leg had tangled between his own during the night. It made him feel safe. It made him feel  _wanted_.

Robb sighed, eyes falling shut and wriggling back against his friend's broad chest. Theon made a soft, sleepy noise and curled his arm tighter around his waist, drawing a smile on Robb's lips before he could even blink. Everything about this moment was perfect, and he wanted nothing more to just stay like that for the rest of his life.

And then he made the mistake of attempting to turn onto his back.

He was greeted with a sharp pain between his legs, one that caught him by surprise and caused him to yelp, jerking Theon from his sleep, blinking rapidly. Robb clenched his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to settle comfortably on his back without provoking his soreness

“Sorry,” he muttered to the boy laying next to him, still attempting to shake off the sleep he was rudely awakened from. “Guess I'm sore.”

Theon kept blinking, his vision only clearing a minute after Robb's explanation.

“Did I hurt you?” His voice was a rough whisper, sleep still evident in every syllable. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against Robb's shoulder, he looked up at him without tilting his chin. Before he could answer, Theon's cheek replaced his chin and his eyes fell closed again. They were too heavy to keep open yet. “Mm, I didn't mean to. Should've taken it slower.”

“It's alright,” he murmured in return, wrapping an arm around Theon's shoulder, fingertips kneading into the flesh between them. “Had worse before. Uh, worse soreness  _elsewhere_ , anyway. It just surprised me.” The corner of his mouth quirked up in an affectionate little smile. “Kind of comforting to know last night wasn't just some really intense dream.”

Even with his eyes closed, unsure of whether or not Robb was looking at him, Theon smiled. He wasn't used to waking up this close to someone, but he gravitated towards the warmth of Robb's body on instinct. “Yeah... it was amazing. Like eye-opener levels of amazing. For something of a half-virgin, you were really good.”

“A half--” Robb's face lit up with a broad smile as he laughed, shaking his head fondly. Theon was usually up before he was when he slept over; this was a new experience. “Oh, wow. I think someone needs to go back to sleep. I've been having sex with you in my head for a long time, good to know that and all the gay porn I watched was worth something.”

“No, no, it's fine. I'm awake.” Theon groaned under his breath as his arm slid around Robb's waist, guiding him closer. He was so accustomed to waking up early, he'd almost forgotten how everything worked past sunrise. It was strange and comfortable and nice. It was perfect. “How much gay porn did you watch exactly?” He lifted his head off of his shoulder and buried his face in Robb's neck instead. His lips pursed just far enough to touch skin. “For research. It's an innocent question.”

Robb's slim fingers toyed with Theon's ruffled hair, his own lips pressing to the top of his head, idly kissing his scalp. He'd never done this before, not even with Jeyne, but God, he just wanted to pretend this was exactly how things were going to be from now on.

“Enough,” he said as he pressed the back of his head against the pillow, digging his heels in for leverage to shift, wincing from the dull ache of his pelvis. “Alright, a lot. After Jeyne and I broke up I just  _really_  didn't want to bother with girls. Downside being how long it took me to find a decent one, really. I'm pickier when I'm watching two or more guys fuck, apparently.”

Theon chuckled and shifted on the mattress to accommodate Robb's movements. Instead of resting his head on his shoulder again, he put his chin on Robb's chest, staring up at him with wide, blue eyes. “Yeah, it's rough. You just need to know where to look. And amateur stuff is  _way_  better.”

Tilting his head forward, his lips met the warm skin over Robb's collarbone. He couldn't look at Robb without remembering everything that happened between them only a few hours before. And that wasn't a bad thing.

“Nothing can measure up to the real thing, though. Which... can happen again sometime, if you're interested.”

Robb took a breath through his nose, trembling across his lips in an exhale a moment later. “Yeah. I definitely wouldn't complain...” His brows furrowed just as Theon's did.

“But...”

“But,” he continued only to pause, grinding his molars together. How did he say this without coming off as some creepy, co-dependent? What if sex was all Theon wanted? Was it worth risking  _this_  by saying something? “I'm just going to need a few days before we do  _that_  again.” His hands ran over the muscles of his friend's shoulders, thoughtful expression replaced by a smirk. “Not like that rules out enjoying each other's company.”

Theon smiled again at that, digging his elbow into the mattress to boost himself up just far enough to press a kiss to the corner of Robb's mouth. When he pulled back, he didn't seem concerned or worried, only the slightest bit hesitant. “That's... okay, right? You don't mind if I kiss you?” He paused, licking over his bottom lip and watching Robb's face for an answer in his expression. If anyone could read Robb like words on a page, it was Theon. Though he preferred the approach of someone who  _didn't_  know Robb inside and out. He liked to hear him. “Or is that what you meant by what you said? Do you... want this to be a thing?”

Robb swallowed thickly. “I lo-” The word caught oddly in his throat; he coughed into a balled fist, shaking his head as he let his hand fall back to run along the back of Theon's arm. “I like it when you kiss me. I like  _kissing_  . I-- Do  _you_  ?” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to keep from sounding petulant and failing. “I mean, I'm not your  _type_  , right? Why would that be a good idea?”

“Look at it this way.” Theon's hand slid beneath Robb's jaw, his thumb running absently over the skin as he tilted his head. “Your type is who you end up with, right? More often than not. So... that would make your type...” Theon tilted his head in the other direction, lips pursing in thought. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. “Vapid bitches with some  _serious_  Covergirl dependency issues. Which means I'm not your type either, doesn't it?”

The other boy's eyes went wide. “You know  _you're_  actually bitchier than Jeyne was in the morning. So congratulations there. And you know what? I've been trying to get your attention since you  _came out_  .” Robb squirmed. He wanted more space, more room, less touching. There was a tightness in his chest that was starting to bother him. “So, no, that's not what it means. You've been my type for  _years_  , okay?  _Years._  Why should I believe you suddenly want to be with me?.”

“There's a difference,” Theon interrupted him, moving his hand away from his neck to settle on his shoulder instead. “Between being someone's type and being who they want. Trust me. I have about four years experience with that.”

They lapsed into a silence.

Robb could feel the back of his eyes beginning to prickle.  _No. You're not going to do this. Not now, not in front of him._  It felt as if a fist had tightened around his heart, squeezing and squeezing until his breathing was shallow and the tips of his fingers tingled. Would he stop being lonely if Theon was with him? It was impossible to feel empty with the boy's arms around him, with his breath on his skin.

“I want you.” His fingers slid through Theon's short hair until his thumb came to rest of his temple, pad brushing over the skin in a slow, gentle circle. “I want to be your boyfriend. I just-- I'm- I'm not sure I could. I don't know.”

“I get it.” Theon didn't mean to sound disappointed. That was a pressure he didn't need to apply to Robb, especially not in this situation. He needed to be understanding and respectful, but he couldn't keep that sound out of his voice. “If you can't, you can't. I understand.”

Blue eyes rolled upwards in an attempt to keep his welling tears from overflowing. A few moments of looking up and sniffing was enough to keep them at bay, but the gaze that returned to Theon's face was morose and damp, regardless of his efforts.  


“I need--” Again, he choked on his words. It had been so much easier the night before, in the throes of passion with no inhibitions threatening to keep him from what he wanted. But this time he persevered. “I need to know what you  _want_. You- you of  _all people_  know how fucked up I am. There's a reason you kept rejecting me. If you-- if we do this, I'm going to end up losing you. I'm not--”

The frantic pace of his words coupled with the emotions brewing within him brought tears again, but this time they spilled over in fat rivulets down his cheeks, though he was quick to wipe them up, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes and muttering a quiet  _damn it_  under his breath.

Theon didn't pull Robb's hands away from his face. He set his chin on his chest again and rubbed his hand over his shoulder. “You want to know what I want? I want  _you_  . I want to make up for being an idiot for so long because I... I don't know. Because I didn't want you to one night me. I didn't just want to be an experiment or a 'that one time I dated a guy' story to tell everybody later on. I didn't want that.”

Wetting his lips, his eyes fell down away from Robb's face – his hands, what little he could see of his mouth – and stared at the pillow his head rested on instead. “I know you wouldn't do any of that to me, but it was still something that I thought might've happened. Stuff that's happened to me before. And it doesn't feel good. I wanted to be sure that wouldn't happen with us.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Robb finally let his arms fall to his sides. It took little time for his hands to creep back onto Theon's arms, fingers curling around his elbows. “I remember. I saw what every stupid fucking guy did to you. I was the one who took you out  _every time_  after a break up, too. You obviously didn't  _know_  I wouldn't do any of that. You've always been different. You've always been the one person I've actually been less of a dick to.”  


The cords of his neck stood out as he struggled to swallow against a dry, tightening throat. He didn't want this. He wanted to rewind, go back to before Theon had woken up, and just lay there. Talking never brought out anything but pain. “I've never been anything but honest with you. Except in this, I guess.” The sigh that left him deflated him a bit, anger and hurt quickly morphing into confusion and resignation. “You know I can't handle this sort of thing. I can't handle  _you_  . Your beautiful eyes or those  _fucking_  dimples that frankly? Are too cute to even be  _allowed_  . I never stood a chance, and now I'm laying here after the best night of my life, trying to find some way to explain it, and I don't- I don't know how. I don't know _how_  to say it, okay? It's- it's  _there_  , I just...” He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck, toying with the birthmarks that lingered there. “I don't remember how.”

This time, Theon grabbed for his hand, the one Robb reached back with to rub his neck. His fingers curled around his wrist and he pulled it forward, his brows knitting above his nose. Only when it settled by Robb's side and his fingers slid between them did he say anything. “Then let me remind you,” he murmured, tucking his chin down to press another kiss on his chest. When he opened his mouth again, the smirk returned, twisting the corner of his mouth and carving a dimple into his cheek. “Because, honestly, you at  _least_  owe me dinner for the good time I showed you last night.”

Robb laughed at that, a short huff of air through his nose, cheek creasing in the slightest of half-smiles. “Yeah, I really do. I owe you dinner for a month, judging how wrecked my ass feels.” He blinked down at Theon, throat contracting in a thick swallow as his eyes flicked over his face. “Assuming I can walk later... do you want to go out with me?” His cheeks twitched from the thrill that ran through him just from asking. “Or do we want to save that for nights your parents are actually  _home_  and we need to use my car instead of your bed?”

“You can take me out whenever you want,” Theon said as his smile widened.

Unable to keep still, he leaned up and pressed another kiss to the corner of Robb's mouth. But this time he lingered. He lingered long enough to give him another kiss. And another. And when he pulled back, his smile wasn't a smirk or a simple quirk of his lips. It damn near glittered. “However many times you want. Under whatever circumstances you want. Though... it would help me explain to my mother if I knew we were dating or not.”

Robb simply follow the sweet taste of Theon's lips, kissing him once more, focusing it on his bottom lip before resting his forehead against his, sides of their noses pressed together. “If I'm taking you out to dinner, Theon, we're dating. End of.”

“Mm... good.” Licking over his lips, Theon bridged the almost nonexistent gap between their mouths and kissed him again. This time he didn't pull back. His arms slipped up around Robb's neck and he shifted closer to him and shut his eyes into the kiss he'd been wanting to give him since they woke up. After a long moment, his eyes fluttered open, still impossibly close. “So... anything planned for today? Well. Anything you were going to do that you're inevitably going to cancel today?”

“Well,” Robb paused to kiss him again. “No, I was just planning on nursing a hangover... one I don't have, so...” Another kiss. Slower, but open-mouthed and heated, nipping at the lower swell of his mouth, tugging on it as he pulled back. “So, I think we could both use a shower, and  _of course_  we should be conscientious of the environment and save water. And then... I don't know. I don't think I've ever dated someone I could willingly tolerate.”

Theon's grin dimmed to a slow sort of smile that followed kisses like those. “I could make you breakfast. We could watch TV. Maybe a movie. We could go for a run.” He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his nose against Robb's. “And then... another shower.”

“Run.  _Right_. I'm sure  _that'll_  be no problem after what you did to me last night.” Robb flopped back against the pillows, soft palm pressed to Theon's jaw, thumb running over his bottom lip. “I'm sure I remember you mentioning something last night... Maybe if we get bored of the movie. Or if you wanted something else in your mouth besides breakfast.” He flashed him a smirk, eyelids heavy as the pad of his thumb dragged slowly across Theon's lip. “But, to be honest... just spending the day with you sounds good. If that means anything after I mention you giving me a blowjob.”

“Maybe I want something else in my mouth right now,” Theon offered, a single brow rising high on his forehead. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. A  _lot_.” Pressing another few kisses to Robb's chest, Theon squirmed downward, focused on his task of kissing over the flesh and muscle and warm skin of his stomach. The sheets bunched up around him, and once he slid a leg over his knees, he was reminded that they'd never gotten dressed after last night. “I always hoped you'd be the first person I blew. It's not unfair to consider everyone else practice, right?”

“It's  _completely_  unfair,” Robb mumbled, apple of his throat bobbing, eyes falling shut for a brief moment before looking back down at him, tongue automatically swiping over his lips. “But you've never played fair with me. You get off on teasing too much.” When Theon grinned against his stomach, the muscles jumped under his soft lips; Robb had to force himself not to squirm. “Please tell me the first guy that got your mouth wasn't that  _awful_  first boyfriend of yours. Lie if you have to; I don't think I can handle losing to that skinny, whiny 'guitarist'.”

Theon's brows twitched inwards. He didn't remember offhand; all he could remember about his first boyfriend was that he couldn't handle an acoustic guitar to save his life. “I'm pretty sure he wasn't,” he murmured finally, his lips skimming over the skin just beside Robb's belly button. “I was still holding out hope I'd end up blowing you at the time.”

“Good.”  


Robb took a deep breath through his nose before shifting enough to throw the covers off them both, craning his neck to get a good look at Theon's ass and not falling back against the pillows disappointed. A lazy smile curled at the edge of his mouth, hands that were trembling just the slightest bit brushing over his  _boyfriend's_  hair. “Get those amazing lips around my cock; I want to find out if I taste as good as you hope I do.”

“Ass,” Theon muttered into Robb's skin. Still, the slight wasn't a denial. There was no way he could deny the boy stretched out under him, not when he could already feel him hardening. “Mm... I don't think you understand how much I've wanted to do this. I wanna see you better. Stack up on the pillows.”

“This  _ass_  is your boyfriend now.” There was no real reason to say it other than the spark that shot up his spine from stating where their relationship was. Or maybe that was from Theon's words. With the way his cock twitched, he couldn't be sure.

Doing as he was told, he stacked up another two pillows behind him, allowing him to sit up at a slant, looking down without the slightest bit of strain. “Now, I really think we've done enough talking this morning, so...” Robb gestured between his legs, smirk carving a wicked dimple into his cheek.

Theon's lips parted. Not to take him into his mouth, but to give the muscle at the bottom of his stomach a gentle bite, blue eyes narrowed up at him despite the heat that flickered inside of him at the sight of that smirk. Instead of saying another word, he shifted down a little more until Robb's cock came into sight. He lifted a hand to pass his tongue over his palm, dampening it enough and licking his lips just after, his eyelids already heavy as he wrapped his fingers around the base of him.

He stroked him until Robb made a fitful noise in his throat, hips rocking upwards just far enough for the head of his cock to bump against Theon's lips. His tongue darted out in response and rocked against the underside until he was able to maneuver himself closer.

When he did, there was no teasing on Theon's part. He didn't care for it. What he wanted was Robb in his mouth. He wanted to see if he tasted as good as he'd hoped, too. He took the first two inches into his mouth and continued rubbing his tongue against the heated flesh. Up and down, up and down, applying the slightest bit of pressure before sucking him deeper into his mouth. Another inch passed. And another. He could feel Robb's cock pressing against the roof of his mouth, and instead of drawing away, he swallowed, eyes clenched shut against his own arousal.

“Oh,  _shit_.”  


Robb's hands slammed down onto the mattress, fingers grasping at the sheets until they were balled into tight fists, tugging at the fabric, desperate for some sort of purchase. It didn't make what was happening to him seem any more real. The firm pull of Theon's mouth forced his hips up in a jerk; Theon responded with a firm hand on his waist to keep him from doing it again. It only served to make him move more. Hips shifted side-to-side, head thrown back, chest heaved, toes twitched and curled.  


Theeon went deeper and Robb shouted his name. He didn't have dignity left. He didn't know what that was or why it had been important two seconds ago. All that mattered was the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, the way his tongue rolled against his cock, making him whimper and writhe, cords of his neck and shoulders standing out as he twisted helplessly, at the mercy of Theon's all-too-skillful mouth.  


“Unfair,” Robb said once again, this time in a heated whisper. He repeated it again and again and again until Theon sucked  _hard_  in protest, the pressure so intense a yelp was wrenched out of him. “Ah-  _alright_ , fuck! Oh, for the love of-- mnngh, Theon.  _Theon_ , oh, that's fucking-- that's _good_ , yeah.” He chuckled, low in his throat, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, heated gaze boring into Theon's own. “Mmm. Think I taste better than you thought.”

Drawing away, Theon wrapped his hand around him again to keep up the stimulation. His tongue ran along the length of him before reaching the head again, his eyes moving to the gingers face. When he spoke, the words were almost raw, so genuine and needy they almost stuck to the roof of his mouth. “You taste fucking amazing. Better than I thought.”

That was all he had to say before he had Robb in his mouth again. This time, he relaxed his throat as best he could and took even more of him. Robb was impressive, but nothing more than he could handle. Or so he thought. His nerves were doing a number on him. He'd gone down farther before, but his mind was racing and he was too aware of what he was doing. The moment he felt the head of Robb's cock at the back of his throat, Theon gagged.

Robb made a strangled noise that was only half choked off in his throat before a hand shot out to Theon's forehead, forcing him away, only to have the boy push right back, eventually winning a battle that Robb really had no issue in losing.  


“G- _god_ , just-- just  _give me a second_. Just. A second.” He was red. Not just his cheeks, either. His ears felt like they were burning, trickling lava down his neck and chest, leaving him mottled and pink all the way down to his navel. “Pl- _please_ , fuck, Theon, I can't--”  


Suddenly he was arching off the bed, a hand having snuck around until nails could be scratched along the base of his spine, forcing his hips up. Theon held his hips like that even after Robb relaxed back against the pillows, sweat forming along his curls and pooled on his stomach. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip to keep from screaming when he felt Theon's nose finally touch his stomach, throat working in a swallow.  


“Close,” Rob barely managed, sliding his hands up over his head and latching onto the headboard. “Fuck. I'm gonna come, oh  _fuck!_ Makemecome,  _makemecome_.”

That was when his free hand moved between Robb's thighs. He pulled away from Robb's cock, letting it rest on his tongue as his index and middle finger began rubbing around his entrance. They never slipped inside. Not after last night, knowing Robb was sore. They rubbed the sensitive skin. They applied the slightest bit of pressure. They were gentle.

Theon's cheeks hollowed out around the head of his cock, his tongue coated in pre-come that he happily swallowed. He wanted to swallow. That much was evident in his eyes and the rock of his own hips and his refusal to pull completely away.

The eye contact pushed him over the edge. As much as Robb wished he could have kept his eyes open, they slammed shut the moment his body was seized by his orgasm, hips jerking forward as he spilled his release inside his boyfriend's mouth, crying out in pleasure.  


It took a good few minutes for his body to stop moving, and even then he was wracked with small shivers and quakes as Theon mercilessly continued to suck and lick his overly sensitive flesh, milking out every last drop of his come, dark blue eyes finding blue once more and making Robb's heart skip a beat.  


“Kiss me,” he moaned, raspy and raw from all his yelling. “I want to taste my come on your tongue. I want your lips.”

The taller boy complied without hesitation, pulling himself up on his arms to guide himself closer. When he rested on top of Robb, one hand moved to rest along the slope of his throat. The other curled around his waist, fingertips digging into the flushed skin of the small of his back the moment their mouths met.

He hadn't intended this to happen, but the feeling of a tongue splitting his lips caused Robb's hips to rock forward. His aching erection rubbed against Robb's thigh. He moaned directly into the kiss and continued through with the motions even as his tongue followed the other back into his mouth. Hips rocking, breath catching, fingernails scratching – he couldn't stop himself. Theon was already too aroused. Sharing such a heated kiss with him when he was in that state only lit a fire underneath him. One that would only be controlled once he came.

Robb's fingers gripped and clawed at the short, dark hairs on the back of Theon's head, rolling his hips in time with his boyfriend's thrusts, wishing he could take him deep inside once more. But just because he was too sore for that, didn't mean he couldn't give Theon something else.  


His tongue played in Theon's mouth for a moment longer before he pulled away with a smack, shaking his head when the other boy tried to go right back to what they were doing. “Give me a second...” Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the bottle of lube out from the night before and squeezed some into his hand, slipping it down between them and smearing it along Theon's cock, and more importantly, Robb's own thighs.  


With a little bit of goading, he managed to sit up a little further to give his boyfriend easier access, both of his legs between Theon's instead of the opposite. Fingers curled around Theon's cock, rubbing the head along tightly pressed thighs, slick with lube. “Mm, there. How's that?”

Theon's only response was a moan that sounded almost disbelieving. The sound only intensified when he felt the pressure of Robb's thick muscled thighs around his cock once his hipsenough thrust forward. Dipping closer, his forehead came to rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around his waist only to begin pawing at and scratching the sensitive skin around Robb's spine.

With every thrust came another sound from Theon's throat. Moans became curses became lengthy groans of his name and quieter pleas for him to say something. “Your voice,” he managed to gasp between short breaths. “Turns me on so much. Nnh,  _please_  .”

Robb's first response was a moan, entire body set afire from everything going on – a cock between his thighs, a hard body pressed tight against him, hot lips and hotter breath skimming his skin and blunt nails relentlessly making their mark on his back. Nothing revved him up like hearing Theon say  _please_  is such a desperate way.  


Not one to want to deny Theon his request, he placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's cheek, moving his face up until the opposite side of his face was pressed to Robb's, enabling his lips to rest right beside his ear. He said nothing at first, letting the anticipation sink in, listening to Theon's pleas grow frantic, close to begging before he finally spoke.  


“Nothing feels better than your cock between my legs,” he said slowly, enunciating his hard consonants, letting the words drip from his mouth. “I've thought about you almost every single night since we first kissed. You  _love_  knowing I've gotten off to thinking about you, don't you? I couldn't help myself. It was so  _hard_  to see you strip in the locker room and not just beg you to fuck me against a wall. So I'd go home after practice, strip down and touch myself. Calling your name when I finally slipped my fingers inside of me, wishing it was your cock.”

Theon's body stuttered forward, curling inward until he was able to muffle his cry against the side of Robb's neck. Everything felt as if it was burning. Burning and humming and tingling from the crown of his head to his toes, and it was all Robb's doing, all his voice and his thighs and his lips. The muscles in his back strained. His own thighs ached. Never before had he felt anything like this.

Panting against his skin, Theon sped up his movements. The slow rock of his hips became a thrust, as desperate for release as he was to hear more. “What was – was it like?  _Hnng_  , when I finally got inside you?  **Fuck**  .  _Ro-Robb._  ”

“Just like I'd been waiting for you to fill me for years,” Robb answered truthfully, the though heat in his voice didn't dissipate. “Mm, but my fingers didn't prepare me for  _you_. God, Theon, you got so deep inside me. I wish I could have you in me right now. I wish you could come inside me again. I want that. I want to feel you filling me up with your come. I want to feel it dripping down my thighs. I want your cock in me every night because I hate not having you inside me.” He paused to drag his teeth along Theon's earlobe, fingers wrapping around the nape of his neck. “Come on, baby. Come for me. If I can't have it in me, I want it on me.”

Theon knew Robb had a filthy mouth if he wanted to. He'd seen it in action a few times before, though never under these circumstances. Hearing that voice of his growling those things in his ear got him off harder than ever, a gasp tearing at his throat as his hips drove forward to spill his seed between his thighs.

His body continued to rock until he stopped shuddering, and when he drew himself away and onto his knees, he saw that he came even harder than he had the night before. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Theon stared at the boy still beneath him, a tiny smile curling at the corner of his mouth as he saw what they'd both done. It seemed neither of them would be able to spend time together without ended up covered in the stuff and sticky.

Reaching forward, Theon rubbed both of his hands up Robb's stomach, allowing himself to lean down for a kiss, slow and surprisingly sweet considering the heat that still poured off of him.

Robb wrapped his arms loosely around Theon's neck, returning the kiss with a fair bit more heat in it, though it lessened and eventually evened to the other boy's pace. Whenever Theon pulled away to say something, Robb snatched his lips right back up, a playful smile curving his mouth as he sucked on lips and tongue.  


After a few minutes, though, he finally settled back against the stack of pillows with a cat-like grin that was satisfied enough to imply he was set for a year's worth of orgasms – not that such a wait would be required, apparently.  


“I have to admit,” Robb rubbed his hands over Theon's shoulders as he broke the silent, affectionate look they shared. “Might be a little glad you hooked up with other guys.” He pursed his swollen lips in thought and scrunched his nose. “No. Nope. Still wish it had been me,  _but_... I've never felt anything that good before.  _Might_  change when I finally top  _you_ , but until then... mm.”

Theon couldn't help but grin. Robb never failed to surprise him. No matter how thoroughly he felt he knew his best friend – his  _boyfriend_  – there was always something there to take him unawares. But he was getting better at bouncing back.

After pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, Theon leaned away with a mischievous little smile.

“We'll see,” he told him, voice low and warm. “After all, it's only 10 AM.”

 

 

 

 

the End.


End file.
